Light emitting diodes are useful for indoor and outdoor illumination, as well as other applications. Many such applications would benefit from an improved technology for managing light produced by a light emitting diode, such as forming an illumination distribution matched or tailored to application parameters.
For example, consider lighting an area with an array of light emitting diodes pointing downward, towards the ground. With many conventional light emitting diodes, the resulting illumination pattern would be relatively concentrated on the ground. However, efficiently spreading the light to provide a larger illumination area would be beneficial for many applications.
Need for improved light management is apparent. Need exists for a robust apparatus to manage light emitted by one or more light emitting diodes. Need further exists for an economical apparatus to manage light emitted by an array of light emitting diodes. Need further exists for a technology that can efficiently manage light emitted by one or more light emitting diodes, resulting in energy conservation. Need further exists for an optical device that can transform light emanating from a two-dimensional array of light emitting diodes into a desired distribution, for example redirecting light that is concentrated in one area so that the illuminated area is expanded. A capability addressing one or more such needs, or some other related deficiency in the art, would support cost effective deployment of light emitting diodes in lighting and other applications.